Time Travel Mishaps
by Shai-Lang
Summary: What happens when the Black Moon Clan accidentally time travel a little too far back into time, and end up in the Feudal Era of Japan! Mischief and mayhem ensues. Crossover with Inuyasha


A/N: Hello everyone it's me again, this time with yet another crossover fic (I swear I'm addicted to writing these things.) Anyways, this time around the crossover is Sailor Moon/Inuyasha. And unlike my other two crossovers I'm working on at the moment, this is a comedy crossover. Which means this is a parody, and is not to be taken seriously at all. Yes that's right readers, this fic has no plot at all, but it does have TONS of character interactions so enjoy!! This will be an ongoing fic.

**Warning:This fic does contain yaoi, and a yaoi pairing, if yaoi or any sort of homosexual content offends you please turn back now. The content is not explicit, but it is referenced too. Also when you discover who the pairing is, please do not flame the pairing, or make comments about them. This is how I see the characters, and while they may be an unusual pairing, they are one of my favorites and are my own personal preference. However I would like comments on the pairing choice, just not flames of them such as... "OMG THAT"S SUCH A GWOSS COUPLE HOW COU1D YUU!!1111111'' No, just no, we all have our own likes and dislikes and are entitled to liking what we like. So please make intelligent reviews.**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and Rumiko Takahashi. NOT ME!!

--

Time Travel Mishaps

--

It was just another normal day for the Black Moon Family on planet Nemesis. Prince Demando was on his throne staring at a hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity while drinking his usual wine, Esmeraude was annoying Saphir as usual with her boisterous laughing and talk of skin-care and cosmetics, The Ayakashi sisters were fighting again over yet another new outfit, Wiseman was up to no good as usual plotting world domination, and Rubius?? Well he was just being………Rubius. All this was going on, while Saphir was _trying _to figure out some method for the Black Moon Family to time travel into the past, so that they could seize the Rabbit, take control of present day Tokyo, and win the war with Crystal Tokyo once and for all. Of course with the way things were going, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!! So as I was saying, it's so obvious that I'm the most beautiful woman on the planet Nemesis. I mean, who does that Petz think she is?! Trying to upstage me, and steal _my _makeup, and then she has the nerve to break my fan in half, _my fan!! _I mean, I've had that fan ever since I could remember, how dare she!! Saphir, are you listening??

Saphir sighed, getting angrier by the minute, as dozens of tiny little anger strokes appeared on his forehead. Sheesh, it was enough dealing with his older brother's infatuation with the Neo-Queen, his suspicions of Wiseman, being the main strategist and tactician of the group, being the main locator of the Silver Crystal, and having to deal with his brother and Petz constantly fighting over him. He most certainly did _not_ need Esmeraude's idiocy on top of all that, honestly sometimes things were just too much for him to handle.

"Esmeraude….. he said in a calm voice, trying not to lose his patience. I really don't have time for this right now, we're in the middle of a full-scale war against the Earth and my brother has ordered me to somehow find a way to get past Sailor Pluto and travel back to twentieth century Tokyo. Now go away, you're distracting me!!''

"Mou, honestly Saphir you're no fun!! Esmeraude pouted, as she draped herself over the time control panel Saphir was working on. Geez, all she wanted to do was to find someone to complain about her problems to, and to brag about her impeccable fashion sense, was that such a crime?!

"Oh c'mon Saphir, I'm bored there's hardly anything to do around the palace.''

"Why don't you go bother my brother, I'm sure you'll be _thrilled to_ spend some time with him.''

"Can't, Esmeraude muttered sadly. He's in his daily routine of staring off into that hologram of that Neo-Bitch-Serenity, god what does he see in her anyways?!''

_That _hit a twinge on Saphir's nerves, if there was one thing that could get him riled up fast, it was the mention of his brother's obsession with the Queen. Little did Esmeraude know, the fact that Demando was obsessed with Serenity probably bothered Saphir a lot more than it did her. A _Whole_ lot more.

Yes it was sad but true; Saphir was actually in love with his big brother Prince Demando. Although Saphir knew that these feelings were wrong, he just couldn't help himself. Ever since he was a child and Demando took him in and raised him as his own little brother, ever since then Saphir had grown to love him. He imagined what it would feel like to be held in Demando's arms, what it would feel like to sniff his brother's pure white hair, and finally what it would feel like if they ever became truly a couple. The thought of Demando holding someone else in his arms, loving someone else, kissing someone else deeply with passion, made Saphir's blood boil with rage.

"Um, Saphir are you alright?! You look pale, and you're clenching your fists pretty hard……''

Saphir snapped out of his trance, and said with clenched teeth. "No, I'm just fine Esmeraude, I'm perfect. Now why don't you actually make yourself useful for once and try to GET SOME TYPE OF HINTS REGARDING THE RABBIT"S WHEREABOUTS!!''

Esmeraude winced as Saphir shouted this out to her, quite confused with his sudden mood change.

"Whoa, what happened Saphir?? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of their bed this morning??''

"No, I'm just tired of your constant complaining and uselessness. Now GET BACK TO WORK!!''

Esmeraude actually looked scared as Saphir shouted this to her. Saphir was never known as being the aggressive type, but when he got mad look out!! He was actually quite scarier than even Prince Demando, whenever he got mad. And since Esmeraude really wasn't in the mood of having her beautiful face marred, she decided to so kindly get out of Saphir's way.

"Fine, I'll go bother someone else. Maybe I'll go try to get that idiot Rubius to keep those Ayakashi girls of his under control. That's the last time they try to invade _my_ wardrobe, OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!''

And so with that, Esmeraude stomped off, but not before accidentally tossing her broken fan onto the time control panel.

Suddenly, the panel started emitting strange electrical energy as Saphir looked on worriedly.

"Oh no, Esmeraude you big IDIOT!!'' Saphir yelled as the time control panel began making strange noises. It was so loud, that even Prince Demando himself entered the control room to see what was going on. Followed by Rubius, and the Ayakashi sisters.

"Saphir, what's going on in here?! Is something wrong with the time control panel?!'' Demando exclaimed.

Saphir didn't even get a chance to explain, as the control panel suddenly released a huge explosion and a white flash of light appeared, sucking everyone in the room into it.

--

_Feudal Era of Japan_

"Say Inuyasha, do you get the feeling something is going to happen today??'' Exclaimed a young school-girl, around the age of fifteen.

"What?? Don't be stupid Kagome, I don't sense nothin.'' Her dog-eared companion responded back.

"That's because you're too stupid to understand.'' A little fox demon exclaimed as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulders, sucking a lollipop.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!! GET BACK HERE SHIPPO, I"M GONNA MAKE MINCEMEAT OUTTA YA!!'' The dog-eared youth shouted as he began chasing the little fox demon around the meadows where the group was having lunch.

"Ha-Ha, Nya-Nya you can't catch me!! Shippo stuck out his tongue in delightful glee, as he began running away from Inuyasha.

"SHIPPO, YOU LITTLE……''

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!!'' Kagome shouted, as the beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow, making him fall splat onto the ground into the dirt.

"N-Not again''

"Honestly Inuyasha, grow up!!'' Kagome sighed, as she began taking out the lunch boxes she had made everyone.

"Still though, I can't help agreeing with Kagome.'' A young monk around the age of eighteen exclaimed.

"Eh, what do you mean, Hoshi-sama?! A young demon slayer around the age of sixteen asked worriedly.

"I mean, that I sense something's about to happen as well.''

"Awww don't worry Miroku, it's probably just another demon comin after us again. And if it is just a demon, no worries I'll blast it with my Tetsugaia in no time at all. AHAHAHAHAHAH!!''

"Talk about a big ego……'' Shippo stated as he rolled his eyes.

"If only it were that simple,'' Miroku sighed.

_Little did the group know, they would have an encounter that would change the way they see themselves forever, or at least until their next Naraku encounter, Hell you could never tell with the this group. They all needed therapy, **especially** Kirara. Hell, who knows what that little cat is thinking half the time._

--

A/N: And that is chapter 1, please look forward to chapter 2 and remember "read AND review.'' I'll be more likely to update with the more reviews I get.

Anyway's till next time!!


End file.
